UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN
by luis carlos
Summary: ¿Cómo creen que puedan ser los hijos de los chicos siendo estos ya adultos? ¿acaso sus aptitudes y comportamientos tendrán ciertos parecidos a sus padres cuando eran niños? pues en esta historia podrán ver como serán sus... "tiernos retoños" XD.


**UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño fic y tal y como lo dice el título en esta historia se mostrara una nueva generación por parte de los hijos de los chicos siendo estos ya mayores, varios años después de los sucesos de Las Crónicas de Mysterion o sea obviamente los de Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Cartman y otros más y no se sorprendan si los retoños de estos puedan tener cierto "parecido" a sus padres en algunos aspectos o pequeños detalles XD y ellos tienen alrededor de 33 años, aunque primero tengo que aclarar unas cosas y la primera es que no es necesario que se hayan visto las Crónicas para entender esta pequeña historia, ya que no es difícil de entender y lo segundo es que esta no es la secuela de las Crónicas que había prometido hace tiempo, esto al igual que La Vida Luego de la Tormenta, es solamente una pequeña secuela y con la intención de que las personas conozcan un poco mejor a estos chiquillos antes de que algún día haga la gran secuela que se llamará: El Mal Asecha de Nuevo, pero si no entienden algo, pueden leer: La Vida Luego de la Tormenta para que sepan algunas cosas importantes ;D. Pero bueno ya basta de hablar y comencemos, ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

Como siempre ha pasado desde tiempos inmemorables, era un día "normal" en el pueblo de South… corrección, la ciudad de South Park, ya que con el paso de los años dejo de ser un pueblito montañés en Colorado para volverse una gran ciudad prospera y no tan remota del resto del mundo como en los viejos tiempos y todo eso gracias a las cosas que han pasado en él desde la crisis que se formó con la segunda llegada de Cthullu al mundo y los asuntos que giraron en torno a él, ya que ha hecho que el pueblo se hubiera hecho reconocido a nivel mundial atrayendo a más personas a él y más negocios y ese tipo de cosas ayudando mucho a la economía del pueblo montañés, a pesar de que debes suelen suceder cosas BIEN RARAS en él, ya que eso es algo que no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

Pero dejando de lado como el pueblo se convirtió en ciudad, nos enfocaremos esta vez en unos niños muy particulares, cuyos padres los estaban preparando para ir a la escuela ya hoy era el primer día de clases de ese año… aunque cabe decir, que varios de esos chicos no tenían muchas ganas de ir a la escuela, tal y como la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad.

-Ah mamá… no quiero ir a la escuela, halla solamente se pierde el tiempo con cualquier pendejada- se quejó… una niña de cabello un poco corto y castaño un poco gordita, de ojos café claros, con un abriguito de color rojo y un gorro azul celeste con una especie de Pompón amarillo arriba.

-Lady, sabes muy bien que tienes que ir a la escuela, así que no te estés quejando tanto- le regaño un poco su mamá que es un mujer de cabello.

-Sí hija, sé muy bien que la escuela es una mierda que no sirve para nada, pero si no vas halla vas a ser una cabeza hueca como lo son casi todos los judíos- le dijo su papá… que es un sujeto castaño, con un fino traje de ejecutivo o algo así y que tiene el cabello castaño.

-Eric… te he dicho que no digas comentarios antisemitas y groserías en frente de la niña- le regañó su esposa en su oído, pero la chica no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de su padre.

-Arg… sí, sí, como digas Patty, ahora vamos a la escuela- dijo resignado el gordo y su hija soltó un suspiro de molestia y frustración- pero primero vayamos a comer algo en Kentucky Friend Chiken- terminó ofreciendo sonriendo y su hija sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡SIIII!- exclamó muy feliz Lady al mismo tiempo que daba un brinco mientras levantaba su brazo derecho en señal de triunfo al mismo tiempo que se retiraba del lugar y tanto su madre como padre rieron por esa reacción y fueron tras ella **(NA: ¿Quién será esta familia? XD).**

Enfocándonos en otra familia…

-¿Ya estás listo para ir a la escuela campeón?- preguntó un hombre alto, de apariencia muy fuerte, de cabello negro, con un poco de barba y bigote negros también.

-Sí papá- le dijo sonriendo su hijo, que es un chico de ojos azules oscuros, cabello castaño oscuro, con un gorro azul oscuro con un pompón rojo y un abrigo de color marrón- ¿va a acompañarnos mamá?- le preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzadora, pero su papá solamente desvió la mirada un poco triste.

-No John, sabes muy bien que ella a estas horas está ocupada en el trabajo- le dijo su padre con la mayor sutileza que pudo y eso hizo que su hijo enseguida dejara de sonreír y se pusiera muy triste- pero podemos ir a verla camino a la escuela- cuando le dijo esto sonriendo, su hijo sonrió también.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó muy feliz- ¡Vamos rápido!- dijo sin dejar de estar emocionado.

-Si ya vamos, pero primero despidámonos de tu abuela y de tus hermanitos- luego de decir esto, el padre y el hijo fueron a una habitación y dentro de este había una mujer de cierta edad castaña con algunas canas moviendo un poco una mecedora en donde habían dos bebes durmiendo plácidamente- mamá, voy a llevar a John a ver a Wendy camino a la escuela.

-Oh bien, adiós Stanley, adiós John- les dijo la mujer mientras se les acercaba y le daba un beso a cada uno.

-Adiós abuela Sharon- le dijo sonriendo el chico mientras le daba un abrazo y su abuela le correspondía el gesto y después el chico se acercó a sus hermanitos- adiós Lily, adiós Timothy- se despidió de ellos dándoles un besito a cada uno en la cabeza.

-Adiós mamá y cuida de mis hijos- le dijo Stan luego de terminar de abrazarla.

-Sabes que siempre los cuidaré no te preocupes- le aseguro sonriendo su madre- ahora vayan antes de que sea tarde y saluden a Wendy de mi parte- luego de que ella les dijera eso, Stan se acercó a sus hijitos y también les dio un beso a cada uno en la cabeza y se retiró de su hogar junto con su hijo mayor **(NA: se nota que Stan y Wendy no han perdido el tiempo, si saben a lo que me refiero XD).**

Continuando con otra familia…

-¡Samuel, hay que ir a la conformista escuela!- exclamó una mujer pelinegra, con ropas negras también y una especie de cigarro en su mano derecha.

-Ya voy mamá- dijo un chico de cabello cobrizo un poco enrizado, ojos verde esmeralda, unas pequitas en la cara, con una especie de abrigo anaranjado- ¿podemos ir a ver a papá en su oficina?- le preguntó sonriendo y su madre pareció pensarlo un momento mientras le daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-Está bien vamos, solo esperemos que no esté muy ocupado con sus clientes- al decir esto su hijo sonrió ampliamente de la misma forma en que Lady y John sonrieron- pero primero ponte tu gorro, sabes muy bien el frio que hace ahora- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le ponía una Ushanka verde encima, eso hizo que el chico refunfuñara un poco molesto y después se fueron de la casa.

Siguiendo con otra familia…

-¿Ya estas lista para ir al colegio Michelle?- preguntó una mujer castaña, muy bonita cabe decir.

-Sí ¡PERRA! Mamá- le dijo sonriendo una niña castaña también, de ojos color avellana y por alguna razón la mujer no se molestó por ese insulto.

-¿Thomas ya estás listo?- preguntó de nuevo la mujer tocando la puerta de lo que parecía ser un baño.

-Ya lo estoy ¡puta estúpida! Tammy- le dijo un rubio alto con una camisa a cuadros saliendo del baño y luego le dio un beso en la boca- ¿y tú ¡coño parlante! Hija?- le preguntó a la chiquilla.

-Sí ¡PENDEJO DE MIERDA! Papá- le afirmó la rubia y al igual que la castaña, no se ofendió por ese insulto y después los tres salieron de su casa **(NA: los síndromes pasan de generación en generación XD).**

Sigamos con otra…

-Ya estoy lista para ir a la escuela mamá- dijo sonriendo una chica de ojos azul verdoso, de cabello marrón, con un lindo vestido rosa con azul.

-Me alegro mucho Clara- le dijo sonriendo… un hombre de cabello rubio rizado que le cubría una pequeña porción de la espalda y tiene una camisa rosada muy clara- ¡Simón, ya estamos listos!- le gritó a alguien.

-¡Ya voy Bradley!- le dijo un rubio claro de ojos verdosos mientras se les acercaba- que linda estas hija- le dijo sonriendo a la chica.

-Gracias papá- le dijo sonriendo la pequeña rubia y después los tres se fueron de su casa, al mismo tiempo que Simón parecía susurrarle algo a Bradley en el oído haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

La familia que sigue…

-Ya voy a la escuela papá- dijo secamente un chico pelinegro, de ojos verdes oscuros, con un chullo azul oscuro y un pompón amarillo encima.

-Que te vaya bien Daniel- le dijo secamente también un hombre sentado en un sofá leyendo un periódico y sin haberse tomado la molestia de ver al chico.

-Craig…- le advirtió una mujer de pelo negro rizado y caído, un poco molesta por la aptitud indiferente de su esposo y este soltó un suspiro de fastidió al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se les acercaba.

-Adiós Miley- le dijo a su esposa besándola- adiós Daniel- le dijo abrazándolo, pero en ningún momento dejo de sonar monótono.

-Adiós papá- le dijo el chico mostrándole el dedo medio y su padre le devolvió el gesto, mientras que la mujer solamente rodó los ojos entre hastiada y divertida por eso y después se retiró de la casa con su hijo y Craig volvió a sentarse en su sofá para seguir leyendo el periódico.

¿Cuál familia sigue…?

-Kevin, Luke ¿están listos?- preguntó una mujer pelirroja tocando la puerta de lo que parecía ser una especie de estudio, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿cariño, cielo...?- preguntó otra vez tocando de nuevo la puerta, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna e hizo el ademan de girar la perilla de la puerta, pero sin previo aviso esta fue abierta por un hombre pelinegro con unas gafas delgadas seguido de un niño pelinegro también.

-Perdón Red, lo que pasó fue que le había pedido ayuda a Luke para una nueva película que estoy pensando hacer- se disculpó su esposo.

-Está bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- les regañó un poco la pelirroja- ahora vamos a la escuela.

-Hoy no es el primer día de escuela…- le dijo su hijo moviendo su mano derecha como si estuviera tratando de hipnotizarla o algo así y su padre no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-No es momento para tratar de hacer el truco del Jedi y vamos que se hace tarde- les dijo la pelirroja entre molesta y riendo un poco por ese intento de imitación de Star Wars y junto con su esposo e hijo salieron de su hogar.

Continuemos…

-¿Estás lista Betsy?- preguntó una mujer rubio rizada a una niña castaña oscura rizada también.

-Ya casi mamá- le dijo la chiquilla mientras parecía arreglarse un poco sus pestañas- ¡listo! Ya quedé bien bonita- se dijo a sí misma un poco vanidosa y su mamá no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-Tú siempre te ves muy linda hija- le dijo sonriendo su mamá- Clyde ya nos vámonos- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina en donde estaba un castaño comiendo algo- ¿aún no terminas de comer?- le preguntó un poco molesta.

-No puedo evitarle Bebe, sabes muy bien que me gusta mucho los tacos- le dijo sonriendo su esposo, para luego darle una última mordida a una porción de taco.

-Ya lo sé, pero ya estamos un poco atrasados para llevar a la niña a la escuela así vamos- le regaño sin cambiar de semblante y su esposo hizo un pequeño puchero, pero luego se acercó a su hija y le dio un taco dentro de una bolsa.

-Que no se te olvide tú almuerzo cariño- le dio revolviéndole un poco el cabello y su hija le apartó la mano un poco molesta porque le desarreglaron su peinado, mientras que Bebe rio por eso.

Avancemos…

-Will, Token, dejen de jugar y vamos a la escuela antes de que sea tarde- dijo una mujer alta y afroamericana viendo como un hombre alto y un chico jugaban baloncesto y los dos eran afroamericanos también.

-Ya vamos Nicole, solo unos segundos más- le dijo su esposo mientras trataba de evitar una tajada de su hijo, pero este le quitó el balón y lo lanzó encestándolo- ¡bien hecho, ese es mi hijo!- le felicitó por esa acción.

-Es que aprendí muy bien de ti papá- le dijo humildemente su hijo que tiene el pelo de rasta echado asía atrás y amarrado con una especie de moño y eso hizo que la mujer riera un poco.

-Ya terminaron de jugar, así que vamos- les apresuró Nicole luego de haber reído.

Sigamos, sigamos…

-¡AH! no quiero ir a la escuela ¿Qué tal si hay chicos nuevos que me quieran golpear o apuñalear? Ya que si eso pasa yo moriría ¡y eso es demasiada presión, oh cielos!- exclamó muy alterado un niño de cabellos marrón claros, muy desordenados por cierto y se los jalaba mientras le daba como una especie de Tweek en su ojo derecho **(NA: ¿de quién será este chico? XD).**

-Ya Peter, no te preocupes por eso, no creo que hayan chicos que te quieran golpear o algo así- le trato de tranquilizar su mamá mientras le apartaba las manos del cabello para que no se los siguiera jalando.

-Además nadie trataría de hacerle algo al hijo de un campeón mundial de boxeo, ¡pero si algo te pasara, yo no sabría qué hacer y eso sería mucha presión GAH!- exclamó un rubio con el cabello igual de desordenado que el chico **(NA: este tipo no necesita presentación XD) **Y junto con su hijo siguieron jalándose el cabello y temblando de igual manera y su esposa solamente rodó los ojos hastiada y un poco divertida.

-Si se tranquilizan les doy el café especial que tanto les gusta- cuando ella les dijo eso, los dos dejaron de temblar enseguida.

-¿Café especial? ¡VIVA!- exclamó el niño dando brinquitos de la emoción.

-¡Por eso te amo tanto Heidi!- le dijo también muy emocionado su esposo para enseguida abrazarla y besarla en la boca.

¿Ahora quien seguirá…?

-Ike ¿has visto a Jerónimo?- preguntó una mujer castaña a un señor de claro origen canadiense.

-Debe de estar jugando a las escondidas con Kimberly, sabes muy bien que ellos siempre se comportan así cuando Ruby y Georgie nos visitan Karen- le dijo calmadamente su esposo, que parecía estar poniéndose sus pantalones ya que al parecer él y la mujer estuvieron haciendo… "cosillas" XD.

-Pero ya se va hacer tarde para que vayan a la escuela, voy a pedirle a Ruby y Georgie que me ayuden- dicho esto la mujer salió de su cuarto y fue a otro- Ruby, Georgie, ayúdenme a buscar a los niños- les pidió entrando a la habitación.

-Sí, sí, ya te oímos- le dijo de mala gana una mujer pelinaranja mientras se ponía su ropa.

-La próxima vez toca primero antes de entrar- le dijo molesto un hombre con el cabello negro y este estaba peinado de tal manera que le tapaba una parte de la cara y se ponía sus pantalones, ya que al parecer ellos dos también estaban haciendo "cosillas" y la castaña no pudo evitar reír por eso- ¡Kimberly ven acá con Jerónimo!- exigió casi gritando y después de unos segundos dos chiquillos se les acercaron corriendo, uno era un chico castaño y con claros rasgos canadienses y una chica pelinegra de ojos azules muy oscuros.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la chica con cierto tono monótono en su voz **(NA: al igual que un síndrome, los genes Tucker pasan de generación en generación XD).**

-Que ya se nos va hacer tarde para ir a la escuela, así que apúrense- les pidió un poco apurada la mujer castaña.

-¡Muy bien mami!- le dijo sonriendo su hijo y después junto con la chica fueron a otra habitación.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que a ellos si les gustaría ir a la escuela?- preguntó irónico Georgie.

-Eso es porque aún son jóvenes todavía, pero cuando sean un poco mayores perderán las ganas de la misma forma en como nos pasó a nosotros de jóvenes- dijo irónica también Ruby, pero eso hizo que la castaña riera.

-Ya no sean así y alístense para acompañarlos a la escuela- les pidió Karen, ganándose una seña obscena por parte de su amiga, pero eso hizo que riera más.

Los que siguen…

-¿Esa es toda tu fuerza All?- preguntó un chico rubio de ojos marrones, que parecía ser muy fuerte para su edad y estaba haciendo pulso con otro chico que parecía un poco menor en edad.

-No podrás ganarme esta vez Bob…- le dijo el otro chico, castaño amarillento que trataba inútilmente de ganarle el pulso y después de unos segundos de forcejeo, perdió y empezó a jadear del cansancio mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho- ¡Auch… mamá, papá, tío Jack, tío Ed, tía Jesica, tía Andy, abuelitos, Bob me lastimó el brazo- se quejó el rubio menor muy adolorido y enseguida se le acercaron un hombre rubio muy alto y musculoso, seguido de otro hombre rubio más bajo y con expresiones un poco aniñadas en la cara al igual que una mujer que hermana melliza y junto a ellos una niña castaña de ojos azules verdosos.

-Ven hijo, para ver que paso- le pidió la mujer preocupada y el pequeño rubio se le acercó y le empezó a revisar el brazo- no fue nada, estás bien- le aseguro sonriendo.

-Bob… ¿Qué te he dicho sobre no hacer ese tipo de competencias?- preguntó el rubio más grande de todos cruzado de brazos y viendo fijamente a su hijo que enseguida su puso nervioso.

-Pe-perdón papá, es que no pu-pude evitarlo- se disculpó su hijo frotándose sus nudillos.

-Solo eres un salvaje- le espetó la chica castaña sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

-No comiences Alice- le regañó el segundo rubio mayor y la chica hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Brittany, ya están listos los chicos para ir a la escuela?- preguntó de repente un hombre castaño, con un peinado que le tapa una porción de la cara y parecía ser muy atlético acompañado de una mujer castaña y de otra mujer rubia.

-Sí Bridón, ya estamos listos- le dijo la madre de All y después le dio un beso en la boca.

-¿Pero que fue ese grito de ahora?- preguntó la otra mujer rubia.

-Nada Jesica, solo un juego de niños- le dijo su esposo Jack dejando totalmente la molestia que tenía.

-¿Ya podemos ir a dejar a nuestros hijos a la escuela?- preguntó la mujer castaña.

-Sí Andy, ya podemos ir- le dijo su esposo Ed- ahora chicos vayan y despídanse de sus abuelos- les dijo a los chiquillos y estos fueron a una habitación.

-Adiós abuelito Bud, adiós abuelita Nelly- les dijeron al mismo tiempo All y Alice mientras los abrazaban, junto con Bob.

-Adiós chicos, que les vaya bien- les dijo la mujer que parecía de cierta edad al igual que su esposo y los tenían unas canas como la mamá de Stan y después de eso todos los chicos con sus padres y madres se fueron de la casa.

Para la siguiente familia, iremos a un lugar más… caluroso.

-¡Angélica deja de estar torturando a ese pendejo y vamos a la escuela!- exclamó un sujeto tan pálido como una hoja de papel, ojos rojos, cabello negro largo y colmillos parecidos a los de una piraña o tiburón y estaba impaciente.

-¡Ya voy papá!- le dijo una niña muy bonita tan pálida como él, con los mismos ojos rojos, con colmillos también, un vestido negro… y con un látigo de fuego le había estado dando latigazos a un alma encadenada **(NA: de seguro pensaron que no iba a darle familia a Damien ¿verdad? XD).**

-Espero que te vaya bien en la escuela cielito- le dijo… el mismísimo Demonio, que tiene puesto un mantel rosa con corazoncitos.

-¡Adiós abuelito!- le dijo la chica alegre mientras lo abrazaba y besaba y el rey de las tinieblas también le besaba… y por alguna razón no se arrancaban pedazos de piel con cada beso.

-¿No te falta despedirte de alguien jovencita?- le preguntó de repente… Saddan Husein.

-¡Claro, adiós abuelito Saddan!- le dijo todavía alegre la chica para luego abrazarlo también, mientras que Damien soltaba un rugido de molestia por eso ya que detesta que su hija quiera al dictador iraquí como un abuelo.

-Ya vámonos- dicho esto Damien se despidió de su papá y de Saddan y desapareció en un portal de fuego junto con su hija Angélica **(NA: que interesante nombre le puse a la hija del mismísimo hijo del Demonio ¿verdad? XD.**

Para ver a la siguiente familia, tenemos que ir un lugar lejos en espacio exterior…

-Kall, ya es hora de ir la escuela en la Tierra- dijo un rubio de ojos de una combinación verde con rosa, una camiseta rosa oscura con pantalones verdes.

-Oh papá… ir la escuela de los humanos es una pérdida de tiempo, todos ellos son tan primitivos- se quejó un chico… de "cabello" amarillo, orejas de Vulcan y de ojos iguales a los de su padre.

-No digas esas tonterías, recuerda que aunque no seas humano como ellas, tu tía Henrietta y tus abuelos son humanos- le regaño su padre riendo un poco por esa aptitud, pero el chico solamente bufó aún molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-Además los chicos van a burlarse de mí por mis orejas puntiagudas y mi cabello que son unos tentáculos- se siguió quejando el niño, su papá iba a decirle algo, pero se le adelantaron.

-Hay cariño no seas así de pesimista, no debes de avergonzarte por tus orejas ni por tu cabello- le trato de tranquilizar… una mujer verdosa, de orejas de Vulcan también y también con tentáculos en la cabeza que era su cabello, pero verdes oscuros y el chico solamente seguía bufando molesto sin dejar de estar cruzado de brazos- además, si no quieres que te vean tus tentáculos, solamente mantenlos echados asía atrás como si fuera cabello normal y amárralos como una rasta o también usa esta gorra y listo nadie se burlara de tu cabello- le siguió diciendo su mamá para luego entregarle una cachucha verde con amarilla y el chico se la puso resignado sabiendo que no podía ganarle una discusión a sus padres.

-Bueno ya que todo está resuelto vamos a la escuela hijo- dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-Adiós Gok, que les vaya bien- le dijo la mujer verde mientras lo abrazaba y se besaban en la boca y con los tentáculos le empezó a besar otras partes de la cara y le acariciaba su cabello rubio y el chico hizo una mueca de repulsión y asco por eso.

-Claro que nos irá bien Kira- le aseguro sonriendo el rubio- despídete de tu madre Kall- le pidió a su hijo que dejo de estar refunfuñando.

-Adiós mamá- le dijo mientras se abrazaban y su madre le acariciaba con sus tentáculos con los suyos propios luego de haberle quitado la gorra.

-Ya vamos que se hace tarde- les apresuro el rubio y después cogió de la mano al chico que se estaba despidiendo de su mamá con su otra mano- ¡SHABLAGOO!- luego de haber exclamado esto, los dos desaparecieron moviéndose rápidamente y dejando un rastro de mentas y vayas.

Volviendo a la Tierra…

-¡Kevin rápido, hay que llevar a Andrew a la escuela!- exclamó una mujer castaña mientras sujetaba a un niño de la mano derecha y castaño también.

-Ya voy Shelli, solo espera un momento antes de que termine el partido- le dijo un hombre castaño mientras miraba la televisión de forma muy emocionada, pero eso hizo que la mujer se molestara enseguida, así que se le acercó sin dejar de sujetar al niño y le apagó el televisor- ¿pero qué…?- iba a preguntar molesto, pero su mujer lo interrumpió.

-¡DIJE: RÁPIDO!- le exigió casi gritando aún más molesta la mujer y eso hizo que su esposo se pusiera tan pálido como una hoja de papel, mientras que el niño enseguida se puso a reír por eso.

-Si-si-si querida- le dijo su esposo temblando como una hoja de papel y después se levantó del sofá alejándose de ella lo más rápido posible y ella lo siguió sin dejar de estar molesta y sin soltar la mano de su hijo que todavía reía.

-"Y eso que mi papá es un McCormick"- pensó burlonamente Andrew- "pero no puedo esperar para ver a mis tíos y primitos"- terminó pensando de forma ansiosa.

Y por último, pero no menos importantes…

-Ah Kenny…-gimió una mujer de pelo largo castaño, muy bonita cabe decir, siendo abrazada por detrás de un rubio cenizo, ojos azules, con una chamarra anaranjada abierta, con una capucha baja y los dos estaban en la cocina.

-¿Qué tal si luego de dejar al niño en la escuela, lo hacemos usando la posición del mortero Lexus?- le preguntó muy lujuriosamente el rubio mientras le besaba el cuello y sin dejar de abrazarla, la seguía acariciando por encima de la ropa.

-¿Pe-pero no ti-tienes que ir a una ca-carrera importante?- le preguntó su esposa sin dejar de gemir de placer por las caricias.

-Eso puede esperar… además sabes muy bien que prefiero pasar el rato contigo- le dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante, pero antes de que su esposa pudiera decirle algo más…

-Cof…cof- se escuchó una pequeña tos tomando tanto al rubio como a la castaña por sorpresa y al ver a la entrada de la cocina, vieron a un niño con un abrigo azul celeste, con una capucha puesta que le cubría toda la cara.

-Eh… hola hijo, ¿ya terminaste de cepillarte los dientes?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar su padre.

-Phm ppgm, hp hhgnpm mmhp ppgn mhpmh- le dijo el chico, pero como tenía puesta su capucha, no se le entendió lo que dijo y eso hizo que su padre riera dejando de lado su sorpresa.

-Cariño… te hemos dicho que cuando le hables a las demás personas, tienes que quitarte la capucha para que se entienda lo que dices- le regañó un poco la mujer y enseguida el chico se bajó su capucha mostrando su cabello rubio claro, ojos azules tan celestes como su abrigo y en lado izquierdo de su cara tenía una cicatriz **(NA: parecida a la de Kakashi).**

-Per-perdón mamá, se me ol-olvido- se disculpó el pequeño rubio con la cabeza gacha frotándose los nudillos un poco nervioso **(NA: creo que ya es muy obvio quien es este chico ¿verdad? XD).**

-Ya Butters, no tienes de que preocuparte- le dijo su papá todavía riendo un poco- ¿pero qué es lo que querías decirnos ahorita?- le preguntó refiriéndose a cuando los interrumpió hace unos momentos tosiendo un poco.

-Pues que ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela- les dijo el pequeño rubio dejando totalmente de lado su nerviosismo- pero vi que estaban ocupados haciendo otras cosillas… y por eso los tuve que interrumpir- les terminó diciendo con una sonrisa picaresca y tanto su papá y mamá rieron por eso.

-Bueno si ya estás listo, entonces vamos- dicho esto, Lexus y Kenny cogieron cada una de las manos del pequeño rubio para ir a la escuela.

Mientras tanto, en la alcaldía del pueblo…

-Alcaldesa, tiene visitas- dijo una secretaria a una mujer pelinegra, vestida muy elegantemente que estaba sentada en un sofá frente a un escritorio y atendiendo unos teléfonos al mismo tiempo.

-Dígale quien sea quien sea, que no puedo atender ahora y que venga otro día- le dijo cortante la alcaldesa sin dejar de atender los teléfonos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero es que se trata de su esposo y su hijo señora- cuando la secretaria dijo eso, la alcaldesa enseguida la miro asombrada y dejo de lado los teléfonos que estaba atendiendo y cuando salió de su oficina…

-¡Mamá!- exclamó muy alegre John para enseguida acercársele y abrazarla y la mujer también lo abrazo mientras le besaba.

-¡Hola hijito!- le saludo luego de haber dejado de abrazarlo y besarlo y después vio a su esposo- ¿Qué hacen por aquí Stan?- le preguntó con toda curiosidad.

-¿Ya se te olvido Wendy? Hoy es el primer día de clases y venimos aquí para que le desearas suerte- le dijo su esposo riendo un poco por el fallo de memoria de su mujer.

-Ah es cierto, ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?- dijo Wendy sintiéndose un poco tonta por eso y su esposo volvió a reír por eso, su hijo también… y la secretaria trataba de no reír también- bueno entonces… que te vaya bien en la escuela hijo y te portas bien- le dijo para luego darle un besito en la frente.

-Gracias mamá- le dijo sonriendo el pequeño castaño para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y después la mujer se acercó a su esposo y los dos se besaron en la boca.

-Adiós querido, cuídalo bien- le dijo dejando de besarse.

-Ya sabes lo que siempre digo- le afirmó el pelinegro y después se empezó a retirar del lugar- y espero que esta noche llegues un poco más temprano para…- le dijo esto último chequeándole un ojo y sonriendo de forma picaresca y tanto su esposa como la secretaria rieron por eso, mientras que el niño no entendía nada.

-Voy a tratar Stan- le dijo la pelinegra luego de haber reído y él junto con el chico se retiraron- y tú Rebeca, deja de reír y a trabajar- le exigió a su secretaria ya estando seria y autoritaria.

-Si-si señora- le dijo nerviosa la otra mujer jugueteando un poco los dedos y las dos siguieron trabajando.

Yendo a otro lugar, más específicamente a un pequeño edificio que decía: BROFLOVSKI, en letras mayúsculas…

-Señor Broflovski- dijo un señor alto y pelinegro entrando a la oficina del jefe, que era un tipo de cabello pelirrojo con unos rulos, ojos verde esmeralda, un traje muy elegante y archivando unos papeles, pero no le hizo caso- señor Broflovski- le volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué pasa Filmore?-le preguntó el pelirrojo dejando de archivar unos documentos.

-Tiene visitas- le dijo para luego hacerse a un lado y enseguida entró a la oficina Samuel con su madre y eso tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo.

-¡Papá!- exclamó muy alegre el chico y enseguida se acercó al pelirrojo para abrazarlo y este apenas salió de su estado de shock para luego corresponderle el abrazo, mientras que la mujer no podía evitar reír por eso.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen por aquí Henrietta?- le preguntó a su esposa de la misma forma en como Wendy le preguntó a Stan y como este, la mujer rio sin poder evitarlo.

-Oh Kyle… estar haciendo tanto trabajo conformista, te está distrayendo- le dijo aun riendo su mujer, su esposo la miro sin entender, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se le adelantó- ¿acaso ya olvidaste que hoy es el primer día de clases de Samuel?- cuando le preguntó eso sonriendo, el pelirrojo enseguida abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Oh coño! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado eso?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se palmeaba la frente con su mano y de nuevo su esposa rio por eso, al igual que Samuel… y Filmore.

-¿Entonces vas a acompañarnos a la escuela papá?- le preguntó muy emocionado el chico.

-Ahora tengo mucho trabajo…- cuando Kyle dijo eso, el chico enseguida dejo de sonreír, al igual que su esposa- pero puedo tomarme un pequeño descanso- cuando dijo eso sonriendo, su mujer e hijo volvieron a sonreír.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó muy alegre el chico, Filmore que aún estaba presente iba a decir algo, pero su jefe se le adelantó.

-Sí Filmore, en mi ausencia también puedes tomarte un pequeño descanso- cuando le dijo eso sonriendo, su ayudante se le quedó viendo muy asombrado.

-¿Cómo supo que iba a pedirle eso?-

-Créeme, no tengo que ser psíquico para saber que ibas a pedirme eso- le dijo no solamente riendo, sino también de forma irónica por alguna razón y su esposa rio con más ganas por eso y su hijo solamente les siguió el juego y después de eso se fueron del lugar.

Ya en la escuela de South Park, al ser el primer día de clases varios padres acompañaban a sus hijo o hijas, y los que no, eran traídos en los autobuses escolares… que levitaban en el aire, ya que con el paso del tiempo, alguien logró inventar vehículos voladores y otro tipo de cosas que hacen que el mundo tenga una apariencia futurista y ese alguien fue el gran científico e ingeniero Ike Broflovski, que ha aportado grandes inventos para el bien de la humanidad.

Pero volviendo el tema principal, los hijos de los chicos, que en sus años de juventud se metían en las mil y una aventuras extrañas, ya estaban llegando a la escuela y sus respectivos padres les decían que se comportaran bien y que prestaran atención, excepto tal vez en el caso de Damien y su hija Angélica, ya que luego de que varias personas se asustaran al verlos llegar de un portal de fuego y humo del piso, el pelinegro le dijo a su hija que si no quería prestar atención a las clases,, no lo hiciera y que se comportara mal e incluso si quería quemar a la escuela… era libre de hacerlo.

Los hijos buscaban a sus amigos para que los Teams estuvieran reunidos, ya que al igual que sus padres de niños, ellos también tenían sus propios grupos y algunos de ellos eran casi reflejos de los de sus padres en varios aspectos, especialmente…

-¡Maldita gorda pendeja!- gritó Samuel muy molesto a… Lady.

-¡Estúpido judío de mierda!- gritó muy molesta la chica, ya que ellos al ser hijos de Kyle y Cartman, comparten muchas de sus respectivas cualidades… o sea que al igual que ellos de niños, se pelean por cualquier cosa, ya sea por algún comentario antisemita por parte de la chica o una broma de peso por parte del chico y los insultos de judío y gorda eran muy frecuentes en toda la escuela y al igual que le pasaba a sus padres…

-Oh Jesús santo, apenas siendo el primer día de clases ¿y ya van a empezar a pelear?- les preguntó John de forma molesta y hastiada mientras se les acercaba y sujetaba el puente de la nariz como su padre Stan, y siendo el primogénito de este comparte gran parte de la madures que él ya tenía a los ocho años y también tiene la inteligencia que su madre Wendy tenía a esa edad también.

-¡Él comenzó!- gritaron los mini Cartman y Kyle al mismo tiempo que se señalaban y de nuevo, como casi reflejo de sus padres, especialmente tomando en cuenta que ellos tres usan los mismos gorros que sus padres usaban de niños, pero de repente…

-Hola chicos- les saludo Butters mientras se les acercaba junto con Andrew, Jerónimo y Kimberly. Él al ser la reencarnación del original Butters comparte varias de las características que el él tenía a los ocho años, como su gran amabilidad, inocencia, pureza de corazón, timidez y nerviosismo; pero al ser también el hijo de sangre de Kenny… tiene el típico "encanto" que tienen todos los McComrick, si saben a lo que quiero decir XD; pero todos amigos de Kenny se asombraron mucho de que su hijo se "pareciera" al Butters original, y les tuvo que explicar el porqué, pero eso no impidió que él fuera amigo de sus hijos a pesar de lo que hizo en su anterior vida.

-Hola Butters- le saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo dejando de lado el tema de la discusión.

-Hola primo Jerónimo- le saludo alegremente Samuel, ya que el aludido al ser el hijo de Ike y este al ser el hermanastro de Kyle, obviamente los vuelven primos, a pesar de que no tengan la misma sangre y su primo le devolvió el saludo y al igual que Butters, tiene el "encanto" de los McCormick ya que su mamá es Karen y es cuatro años menor que el hijo de Kenny.

-Hola primo John- le saludo alegremente también Andrew, este al ser hijo de Shelli y del hermano mayor de Kenny, Kevin, tiene tanto la sangre de los Marsh como la de los McCormick corriendo por sus venas, lo que lo hace el sobrino de Stan y también el primo de Jerónimo y de Butters siendo cuatro años mayor que este; pero por alguna extraña razón… no comparte el temperamento que tiene su madre, ni el "encanto" de los McCormick, tal vez sea por esa combinación tan "particular" de genes.

-Hola Andrew- le devolvió el saludo el hijo de Stan sonriendo- ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó refiriéndose al resto del Team John, ya que él es obviamente el líder tal y como lo fue su padre.

-Kimberly está buscando a Daniel para saludarlos- les dijo Jerónimo, ya que él y la hija de Ruby y Georgie son muy buenos "amigos".

-¿Y dónde está el primo Kall?- preguntó Samuel, ya que Gok´Zarah al ser el hermanastro de su tía Henrietta, hace que el aludido sea una especie de primo astro para él, de la misma forma en como Jerónimo lo es y este estaba a punto de decirles algo, pero…

-¡Aquí estoy!- les dijo de repente el aludido mientras se les acercaba volando y con el mismo tono infantil que usaba su padre de joven.

-Hola cabeza de pulpo- le dijo burlonamente Lady, demostrando su sentido del humor tan malo como el de su padre y el extraterrestre y los demás la miraron de mala manera.

-Cállate Lady- le dijo molesto y cortante John y la chica refunfuño- ¿Quiénes faltan?- preguntó refiriéndose al resto del Team.

-Falta Angélica y…- Andrew iba a decirles, pero fue interrumpido cuando de repente un portal de fuego y humo se formó en el piso y de este salió la aludida tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

-¿Hablaban de mi chicos?- les saludo ella con su tono de voz tan… infernal cabe decir, y eso asusto un poco a sus amigos. Ella al igual que su padre Damien, goza de joder un poco a las personas de una manera u otra, pero al parecer no tiene madre ya que al igual que como paso con su abuelo el Demonio… su padre tuvo un "desliz" con alguna diabla del Infierno.

-Ho-hola Angélica- le saludaron algunos sin poder ocultar su miedo y eso hizo que la chica sonriera mostrando sus colmillos intimidándolos más de lo que ya estaban.

-¿En don-dónde estabas?- le preguntó Butters frotándose los nudillos de la misma forma en como lo hacía el original.

-Asustando a las chicas de grado once mientras se maquillaban en el baño de chicas- les dijo la chica infernal como si fuera cualquier cosa y de todos los presente, Lady fue la única que rió.

-Y hablando de chicas… ¿dónde está Clara?- volvió a preguntar John, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decirles algo, fueron interrumpidos… otra vez.

-Aquí estoy chicos- les dijo la aludida mientras se les acercaba sonriendo, ella es la hija adoptiva de Simón y Bradley y este al ser el femenino en la relación, obviamente es la "mamá" de la chica, pero ella al igual que él de joven, siente… "aprecio" asía Butters y este siendo tan… él, no se da cuenta de eso.

-Hace rato que no estamos todos juntos- dijo Samuel refiriéndose a que el Team se había separado durante las vacaciones.

-Pues busquemos a Kimberly para que estemos completos- luego de que John dijera eso, fueron a buscar a la hija de Georgie y Ruby.

Y esta estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a su primo Daniel para saludarlo, ya que a pesar de que ambos comparten sangre Tucker… no son precisamente muy cercanos de la misma forma en como Butters lo es con sus primos, especialmente tomando en cuenta la aptitud tan… Tucker que ambos poseen aprendida obviamente por parte de sus padres.

-Hola inútiles- saludo la chica secamente al Team Daniel al haberlos encontrado, ya que al parecer los hijos de Craig, Kevin, Clyde, Token y Tweek son tan amigos como los fueron sus padres de niños, con la participación especial de la hija de Thomas, y de los hijos de Jack, Brittany y Ed.

-Ah… hola enana- le saludo su primo con el mismo semblante y los dos se hicieron al mismo tiempo la seña de todo unos Tucker XD, mientras que los demás rieron por esa muestra de… "amor" familiar.

-Hola ¡PEQUEÑA MIERDA! Kimberly- le saludo amablemente Michelle. Ella al igual que su papá Thomas, tiene el síndrome de Tourette, eso al principio preocupaba mucho a su padre y mamá Tammy ya que pensaban que eso le traería muchos problemas la chica de la misma forma que le pasaba a su padre cuando era un niño, pero resulto todo lo contrario, ya que ella al poder decir insultos sin ningún reparo, eso atraía la atención del hijo de Craig y al igual que este cuando era un niño, poder estar cerca de alguien que puede hacer eso lo hace tan felizzzz XD, razón por la cual es amiga de todos los miembros del Team Daniel, especialmente de este quien es el que más goza de sus insultos, demostrando también que los gustos pasan del padre al hijo XD.

-¿Cómo les fue en las vacaciones?- preguntó la pequeña Tucker sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Muy bien!- le respondió animadamente Betsy. Esta al ser hija de Clyde y Bebe, tiene un poco de la aptitud infantil de él y su gusto por los tacos y un poco de la aptitud vanidosa de la rubia cuando ellos tenían ocho años y su nombre fue elegido por su padre, ya que es el mismo nombre de su madre Betsy.

-Pues me alegro, adiós- les dijo cortante la chica luego de hacerles de nuevo su seña Tucker e hizo el ademan de buscar al Team John.

-Espera- le dijo Bob deteniéndola. Él al ser el hijo de Jack, demuestra mucho de la aptitud sobreprotectora que su padre tenía ante a sus hermanos, solo que este la usa con sus primitos All y Alice ya que no tiene hermanos y ellos respectivamente son los hijos de Brittany con Bridón y de Ed con Andy y comparten una aptitud muy parecida a las de sus padres- ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas con nosotros?- le preguntó sonriendo y la chica lo vio arqueando una ceja.

-¿Por qué mierda haría eso?- les preguntó la chica sin dejar su semblante monótono.

-Pues porque una chica tan bonita como tú, no debería de estar junto con un grupo de raritos como lo son el grupo de John- le "explico" el hijo de Jack, eso enseguida molesto a la chica, pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo.

-¿A quiénes llamas "raritos" idiota?- le preguntó molesta Lady, que junto con el resto del Team John se les acercaban y se habían molestado por ese comentario también.

-A ustedes, a quienes más- les dijo Daniel sin dejar de ser áspero y sus amigos rieron por eso.

-¿Y por-por qué nos dicen ra-raros?- les preguntó Butters entre molesto y nervioso frotándose sus nudillos.

-¿Cómo que "Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no se han visto? Tienen a un cara cortada como tú junto a sus primitos idiota, también tienen a la nieta del mismísimo Demonio con dientes de piraña, a un extraterrestre con cabello de pulpo, a un judío y a una antisemita que siempre están discutiendo por cualquier pendejada es por eso que son unos raros y no son normales como nosotros- les dijo secamente Daniel como si fuera cualquier cosa ganándose las risas por parte de sus amigos, excepto de Michelle, pero todos los miembros del Team John se molestaron por eso.

-¡¿Raritos nosotros?! ¡¿Es que acaso ustedes no se han visto?!- les gritó encolerizada Lady a punto de atacar a Daniel, pero John y Samuel la tuvieron que sujetar de cada brazo- ¡ustedes no tienen nada de normal! ¡Ya que tienen a un antipático de mierda como lo eres tú, a un nerd fanático de viaje a las estrellas, a un negro, a una taconomana, a un cafeinomano, a una máquina de decir insultos, y a unos tres primos estúpidos, esos los hace más anormales que nosotros!- les siguió gritando encolerizada tratando de ser tan hiriente como lo es su padre al señalar las diferencias de las demás personas… cosa que logró muy bien, ya que tanto Michelle, Alice. All, Betsy y Peter se sintieron muy mal por eso, mientras que el resto de los chicos del Team Daniel se molestaron enseguida por eso.

-Diste justo en el clavo- le apoyo Angélica de forma burlona y sádica.

-Repite eso- dijo Daniel de forma desafiante a Lady de forma muy molesta por esos insultos.

-¡QUÉ USTEDES SON MÁS ANORMALES QUE NOSOTROSSSS!- le gritó la castaña aún en cólera y tratando de liberarse de sus amigos, pero al gritar enseguida llamó la atención de los estudiantes que estaban cerca.

-Ahora sí no soporto- dijo aún más molesto Daniel mientras se subía las mangas de su abrigo azul preparándose para pelear, lo mismo hacían Bob, Will y Luke, mientras que Michelle, All, Alice, Peter y Betsy enseguida se preocuparon por eso; mientras que Lady, John, Samuel, Andrew y Kimberly también se preparaban para los golpes, el segundo y tercero porque no vieron de otra y Angélica miraba divertida toda la situación, mientras que Butters, Jerónimo, Clara e incluso Kall también se había preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de pasar y cuando parecía que se iba a formar un mierdero…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí, Okey?- preguntó de repente… un señor flaco de una GRAN cabeza tomando a todos los chicos por sorpresa.

-¡Qué le vamos a patear el culo a estos pendejos!- le dijo aun molesta Lady e hizo de nuevo el ademan de golpear a Daniel, pero de nuevo Samuel y John la detuvieron.

-¿Siendo apenas el primer día de clases y se van a poner a pelear? ¡Qué vergüenza debería darles!- le dijo el cabezón de forma molesta y decepcionante.

-¡Pero señor Mackey!- exclamaron casi todos los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero nada! Ahora vayan a su salón de clases antes de que los mande con la directora- les regañó el cabezón y todos los chicos empezaron a retirarse y refunfuñando molestos y viéndose de mala manera entre sí- "Oh cielos… si no fue suficiente con haber aguantado a sus padres cuando eran unos niños, ahora tengo que aguantar a sus retoños que son casi iguales a ellos"- terminó pensando de forma hastiada y desesperada mientras se quitaba sus gafas y se masajeaba sus ojos.

Estando casi todos los chicos de ambos Teams en tercer grado B, algunos de ellos se miraban de mala manera por lo de ahorita, excepto los que se habían preocupado por eso, pero los únicos que no estaban eran Jerónimo, Kimberly, Alice y All, ya que estos son por lo menos cuatro años más jóvenes que sus primos, tampoco estaba Andrew, ya que era cuatro años mayor que su primo Butters y este junto con los que antes estaban preocupados hablaban de una que otra cosa, hasta que…

-Buenos días chicos, yo soy el señor Garrison y seré su maestro este año y…- dijo un hombre viejo, casi totalmente calvo y con lentes se estaba presentando ante sus alumnos, pero tanto él como ellos enseguida dejaron de hablar al verse- ¡USTEDES!- grito señalándolos.

-¡GARRISON!- gritaron casi todos los chicos señalándolos también-¡NOOOOOO!- gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡¿Otra vez me va a tocar darles clases a ustedes este año?!- preguntó entre aterrado y molesto, ya que al parecer él fue el maestro de los chicos en el grado anterior- ¡Dios, ¿Por qué me castigas así?!- preguntó sin cambiar de semblante al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba fuertemente la frente contra la puerta del salón y de forma repetitiva.

-¿Un castigo para usted? ¡Para nosotros es el castigo al tener que volver a aguantar a un marica como tú durante otro año!- le dijo Lady entre molesta y aterrada también y varios de los demás chicos estaban con el mismo semblante.

-"Si no fue suficiente aguantar a sus padres cuando eran unos mocosos, ahora tengo que aguantar a sus hijos durante otro año también"- pensó el maestro sin cambiar de semblante y soltando unas lágrimas de impotencia e ira- "en estos momentos extraño tanto al señor Sombrero, al señor Rama y al señor Esclavo"- terminó pensando también triste.

Ya siendo hora del almuerzo, los chicos de ambos Teams se preparaban para comer, pero a diferencia de sus padres, ellos no compartían mesa ya que su rivalidad es mucho mayor que las de sus progenitores.

-Me muero de hambre- dijo impaciente Lady mientras frotaba sus manos y se relamía los labios.

-Siempre dices lo mismo cuando vamos a comer gordita- le espetó Samuel de forma burlona y tanto Butters, como John y el resto de su grupo no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-¡No soy gordita, soy…!- la chica iba a objetar molesta de la misma forma en como su padre siempre objetaba a su edad cuando le decía que estaba gordo.

-De huesos anchos- le dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo completando la oración que ella iba a decir y solamente se molestó más por eso y después fueron a que les sirvieran la comida.

-Hola Chef- saludaron todos al mismo tiempo a un señor gordo, afroamericano con barba y bigote, con un mantel blanco que decía: CHEF en letras mayúsculas, una espátula en su mano derecha y con el típico gorro blanco que usan todos los chefs.

-Hola chicos- les saludo amigablemente el Chef, exactamente de la misma forma en como siempre saludaba a los padres de John, Samuel, Lady y Butters cuando eran unos niños- ¿Cómo les está yendo en su primer día de clases?- les preguntó sin cambiar de semblante.

-Mal- le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo cambiando de semblante enseguida.

-¿Por qué?- les preguntó extrañado el Chef.

-Tuvimos un problema con el grupo de Daniel- le dijo John hablando por todos.

-¿El primer día de clases y ya tienen problemas con los chicos del otro Team? Oh chicos, no pueden empezar así su nuevo año escolar- les dijo el Chef, no como regaño, sino como un consejo de la misma forma en como aconsejaba a sus padres.

-Es que esos idiotas comenzaron- le dijo Lady molesta.

-Ya chicos dejen de estar así, hagamos esto, luego de que se acaben las clases les canto una canción para ayudarlos ¿les parece bien?- les ofreció ayuda de la misma forma que a sus padres.

-Bien- dijeron algunos sin muchas ganas.

-¿Pero también nos va a cantar sobre las mujeres?- le preguntó Butters con gran interés en ese tema, por obvias razones claro está y eso hizo que las chicas rodaran los ojos, mientras que los chicos rieron por eso.

-Claro que también les cantaré sobre ellas, pero ahora vayan a comer- les dijo sonriendo el Chef y luego de haberles servido la comida a todos, se retiraron- ah… esta nueva generación… es casi igual a la anterior- terminó diciendo de forma nostálgica luego de soltar un suspiro.

El día para ambos Teams había pasado con relativa calma, a parte del hecho de que Samuel y Lady discutían por cualquier cosa, todo estaba más o menos bien entre todos los chicos de tercero B.

Y luego de que el Chef les cantara a los miembros del Team John sobre no pelear con los demás y después una canción sobre la belleza de las mujeres, esta última recibía solamente la atención de los chicos, especialmente la de Butters XD, mientras que las chicas se habían apartado para no escuchar todo eso; sus respectivos padres los fueron a recoger.

-¿Cómo te fue en tú primer día de clases campeón?- preguntó Stan a John.

-Más o menos bien papá, pero al principio tuvimos un problema con el Team de Daniel- le dijo su hijo.

-¿Un problema, cuál?- preguntó Kyle a Samuel ya que le hizo la misma pregunta.

-Es que ellos nos llamaron raros y anormales y eso nos molestó- le dijo el chico.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó Cartman a su hija sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-Que me moleste tanto que estuve a punto de partirles la cara a todos esos idiotas- le respondió su hijita con orgullo y su padre sonrió orgulloso también.

-¿Pero no se agarraron a golpes o algo así cierto?- preguntó Kenny a Butters preocupado ya que había hecho las mismas preguntas que sus amigos y los caminaban a su casa.

-No, el se-señor Mackey llego jus-justo a tiempo para impedir e-eso- le dijo nervioso y preocupado el pequeño rubio frotándose los nudillos.

-Bueno lo que importa es que tú y tus amigos estén bien- le dijo aliviado el rubio mayor mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello- "y un día de estos voy a tener una seria charla con Craig"- pensó ya molesto.

-Oye papá- le llamó y recibió su atención- ¿no-no-nosotros somos raros?- le preguntó volviendo a frotarse los nudillos, pero su padre enseguida rió por eso.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! hay hijo, no sabes cuantas veces a mis amigos y a mí nos han llamado raros cuando éramos unos niños- le dijo su papá luego de haber reído y eso sorprendió mucho a su hijo.

-¿En-entonces mis a-amigos y yo somos ra-raros?- le preguntó ya preocupado y eso hizo que su padre se pensara a pensar seriamente.

-Ummm… raros no, solo son diferentes- le aseguró sonriendo luego de pensar.

-¿Y es bu-bueno ser di-diferente?- cuando le preguntó eso su padre volvió a reír.

-¡Claro que es bueno ser diferente! Después de todo, la variedad le da sabor a la vida, ya que si todos fuéramos "normales" entonces nuestras vidas serían aburridas y nada interesantes- le explico su padre sin dejar de sonreír y eso hizo que el chico se pusiera a pensar.

-Tienes razón papá, nuestras diferencias es lo que nos hace individuos y cada individuo es único de alguna manera- le dio razón luego su hijo luego de haber meditado.

-Bien dicho hijo, esa es la aptitud- le felicitó sonriendo y de nuevo le acarició el cabello- además… viviendo en South Park, lo raro es lo normal de casi todos los días- le terminó diciendo de forma burlona y su hijo empezó a reír por eso.

Como pueden ver, los hijos del legendario cuarteto y de los demás chicos demuestran que la aptitud y el carácter pueden pasar de una generación a…

**UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN…**

**EL FIN**

**Espero que le haya gustado este fic que muestra cómo serían los hijos de los chicos siendo estos ya adultos, y espero que también les haya gustado los nombres y apariencia que les puse a todos ellos y sobretodo, espero que también les haya gustado la aptitud que les puse a sus retoños, especialmente la de los hijos de Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny XD, espero que también esto les sirva de ayuda cuando algún día haga la gran secuela de Las Crónicas de Mysterion, ya que obviamente los hijos de los héroes aparecerán en esa historia y algunos de ellos serán cruciales para la trama de esa historia :O, eso me recuerda que este es el fic de South Park de un solo capítulo más largo que haya hecho :O y como es tan grande, voy a tomarme unos cuantos días de descanso y el 11 de septiembre voy a cumplir un año en fan ficción :D, ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo de rápido, verdad? XD, como sea ese día también voy hacer un fic especial dedicado a cierto personaje de la serie ;D y gracias a todos por sus reviews en todas mis historias :D y de nuevo si no es mucho pedir, espero que alguien se tome la molestia de hacer un fic en mi honor para mí aniversario ;D.**

**Posdata: varios de los nombres de los chicos me los había sugerido mi asistente Coyote Smith, muchas gracias por eso amigo ;D.**


End file.
